


Just a Dream

by allonsyassbutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyassbutt/pseuds/allonsyassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot about Fred and George Weasley. You'll laugh, you'll cry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dream

George stood in front of the mirror, staring at the reflection that was staring back at him. He no longer knew the person he saw, that glimmer of happiness in his eyes was now lost, never to return. Tears filled his once bright eyes and then anger crossed his face as he reached up ripping the mirror from its spot and shattering it to the ground. It broke into a thousand tiny pieces strewn about on the ground in front of him while he watched. He bent down, taking a larger piece in his hand and looking once more at himself, only this time he caught a glimpse of someone else in the shard. His eyes blinked and he shook his head knowing he was only seeing things. The glass glimmered in his hand and he saw the face yet again standing behind him and he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. He turned with a smile on his face, but that smile soon faded when there was no one to be seen behind him. Holding the glass at eye view again the face appeared once more along with an embrace from behind him. He closed his eyes remembering the feeling of a hug from his brother, opening them as tears fell down his cheeks. "I miss you so much Fred." A whisper came from his mouth directed to the face in the piece of mirror. A large smile crossed the face as he spoke. "I miss you too dear brother, but all's well here. I just need you to smile more often." George shook his head. "How am I supposed to do that when I've lost the one person who could always cheer me up just with a smile." A single tear fell down the cheek of the face in the mirror. "George, you were always stronger than me. I looked up to you so much. The others do as well you know, Ron and Ginny especially. They need you now more than ever. Promise me George that I'm going to see a smile on that face, for their sake." George forced a nod. "And George? One more thing..." "Yeah" George asked wiping a tear. "It's time to wake up now." The voice trailed off as George sat up in bed looking around him. The bed next to his with the giant 'F' on the headboard was empty. Tears sprang to his eyes and he threw the blanket from him and ran out of the room. "Fred! Fred!" He yelled running through the quiet house. No one was here, not a soul, and he fell to the ground sobbing saying Fred's name through the tears when all of a sudden two feet appeared in front of him and a oh so familiar voice said, "Oi! George, what's it you're going on about then?" George looked up to see the sparkling eyes of his twin brother and landed a hug around his waist. Fred pulled him up by the arms and looked at him. "What're you doing George? Have you been cryin'?" George just wiped his face and laughed. "Gotcha there didn't I Fred? Fake tears from the shop." A giant smile formed on his lips and Fred nudged him laughing. "I'm so glad you're back." he said to Fred. "But I haven't been anywhere George, I've only been outside with mum and Ron." George nodded, the smile still plastered on his face.


End file.
